


Evergreen: An Italian Honeymoon

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Evergreen Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Body Image, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy, Honeymoon, Italy, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shyness, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Newlyweds, Jensen and Jared spend the first two weeks of their marriage on honeymoon in Florence, Italy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Evergreen Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482122
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	Evergreen: An Italian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of the Evergreen Verse to include explicit sex. Please heed the warnings and tags before reading.
> 
> I couldn't write a honeymoon fic without the sex. The boys deserve some adult fun!

The flight to Florence was perfect. The excitement from their wedding was still singing in their hearts and the prospect of two weeks in one of the most romantic Italian cities filled the newlyweds with absolute joy.

No, that’s not right. Let me start that again.

The flight to Florence was a nightmare. Since the hotel they (Jensen) booked almost broke the bank because he was insistent that he wanted ‘a room with a view’ (of the Arno) they made do with cheaper flights. And cheaper flights meant no leg room. Jensen is tall, Jared is taller still. The younger man complained non-stop for the first three hours of the flight, spent another hour pacing up and down the length of the airplane due to severe cramp and because Jensen had said ‘ _Go away. Please just go away_.’ During the fifth hour, a newborn baby took it upon itself to share with the passengers the song of its people, crying non-stop for well over said hour. Everything bad that could happen on a 9 hour flight to Europe all bar crashing, happened. Non-stop.   
By the time Jensen and Jared made it to their hotel a little after 8pm, both of them were at the end of their tether. Tired, hungry, snippy, snappy, moody and dirty. They dumped their bags in the middle of the room, stripped off in silence, shut off all the lights and fell asleep for 10 HOURS.

HAPPY HONEYMOON!

Sleep is a healer. 

Jared woke up to the smell of coffee and to the room lit by daylight _and_ to the sight of Jensen standing by an open window, naked and sipping on his morning coffee.

“Okay, so that’s what you meant about a room with a view.” Jared’s voice was sleep rough and affectionate.

“Good morning.” Jensen grinned, strolling toward the bed holding a tiny pale blue espresso cup. Jared looked tan against the white bed sheets, hair a mess, eyes still puffy from an epic nights sleep.

“Good morning yourself, walking around naked in view of the world.” Jared smirked.

“No one can see. It’s freeing and the weather is beautiful already. Coffee?”

“Mm, coffee would be perfection. It smells divine.”

“I ordered it, specially made and we have breakfast too.”

“Yes, we do.” Jared purred as Jensen sat on the edge of the bed. He was relieved of his cup from which Jared took a sip, pulling a face at the strength and set it down on the nightstand. “Come here.” Jared said, coaxing Jensen back into bed. “I want you.”

Sex in Italy is love making. Not that they don’t do that at home but usually one of them is still wearing their fluffy bed socks, or pulling a cat hair out of their mouth during a long kiss, or flying out of bed to check if he’s turned the crock pot on (Jensen, obviously). Sex in Italy is honeymoon quality, romance and love.

Jared had Jensen laid out on the bed in their lemon hued room which was flooded with early morning Florencian sunlight. And it wasn’t as if Jensen was usually a ‘lights off’ kind of man but he did tend to be quite shy when it came to allowing himself to be naked and so beautifully open. But, when in Rome. Or in this case Florence.

“You’re so beautiful, Jen.” Jared whispered, peppering soft kisses over Jensen’s bare stomach as he used two slick fingers to open him up. “I like seeing all this. All of you.”

Jensen immediately threw an arm over his eyes to hide himself and even he could feel the heat emanating from his pink cheeks as he blushed. Half-darkened cozy cottage bedrooms hide a multitude of sins, sunlight filled hotel rooms highlight them all. He felt Jared’s weight shift on the bed and then a hand wrap around his forearm.

“Found you.” Jared grinned, lifting Jensen’s arm. “I bet you were useless at playing hide and go seek as a kid.” He teased and Jensen chuckled deeply, cheek pressing into the sumptuous feather stuffed pillows.

“It’s very bright in here. I didn’t realize how much.” Jensen said as his early morning confidence waned and was momentarily distracted by Jared’s fingers which felt warm and coaxing inside him. “You can see it all.”

“I can, I like it. All those freckles.” Jared smiled, knowing the signs that Jensen was ‘on edge’ and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on a folded towel next to his knee. “We can go slow.” He said, laying on his side and using a gentle hand to tempt Jensen to face him. 

“Okay.” Jensen pulled a corner of the bed sheets over his middle and relaxed. A bit.

“This is a very romantic room, isn’t it. All lemon and blue. Very Italian.” Jared knew that Jensen often liked to discuss soft furnishings and décor so it became the distraction the older man needed from his hang-ups. 

“It’s why I picked it. I like the colors, I was thinking of doing the bathroom in the same shades at home.”

“Good idea. I like it.” Jared’s hand disappeared under Jensen’s tiny sheet of modesty and wrapped around his cock. Jensen sucked in a breath, only managing a slight nod. “You should make a board on Pinterest.” Jared grinned as Jensen’s eyelashes fluttered and his eyes closed, freckles popping out in the daylight peppering his eyelids like cinnamon sprinkles. Jared propped himself up on his elbow, a warm smile on his face knowing that Jensen probably wouldn’t open his eyes until he at least got to _that_ point. The ‘ _if I can’t see you, you can’t see me_ ’ philosophy still applied.

Jensen’s soft breaths quickened and Jared watched a tight breath catch around his diaphragm, his stomach sucking in around his ribs. 

“Jay.” Jensen whispered. “Please.”

Neurotic and shy but as liable as anyone to lose himself in the moment, Jensen’s eyes flew open as Jared stroked his cock to almost the point of no return and his body was kneaded open and spread out until the familiar fill of Jared’s cock inside him had him forgetting the sunlight and its cruel ways. Not fat, not too freckly, just Jensen giving himself wholly to the man who loves him just the way he is.

“Hello.” Jared smiled, long hair tickling Jensen’s pink cheeks.

“Hello.” Jensen smiled back and _now_ he could look, because Jared had him and he was close and warm. Home. They kissed unhurried until everything about them was moving in sync. Even the little grunts, working up from the center of their chests. Jensen liked sex when it was close and comfortable. Jared on top and Jensen wrapped around him, legs so bowed it was as if Jared was made to fit in between them. Some might have called it vanilla or dull but when he had six foot five inches of solid loving muscle laid over him, Jensen could have easily lost his mind. Every. Damn. Time. 

They came in sync as they mostly did, whispering out huffy ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ as if neither could believe how lucky and in love they were. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Jensen muttered the little mantra out and then there was Jared, a little more colorful with his words than his husband, but no less effective.

“Fuck, yes. I love you.”

*

Jared laid back on the luxurious pillows, the expensive compensation for the terrible flight and used a fancy silver teaspoon as a cigarette.

“You’re a cracking lay, my darling. What, what.” Jared chuckled, sucking on the end of the spoon like some suave matinee idol. He wiggled his eyebrows and then booped Jensen on the nose with the spoon.

“Oh, my God.” Jensen chuckled too, hands over his face as he rolled over onto his front, sweaty and spent, face buried into the pillows. “You make me laugh so much.”

“Hm.” Jared hummed, reaching blindly behind him to set the spoon onto the nightstand, which instead fell to the floor with a dainty tinkle. “Honey-” Jared leaned over gave Jensen’s perfect round bottom a light slap. “-moon.” 

“Do you think sex in Italy is better than sex in America?” Jensen mused, naked and ‘all out’ without a care in the world. For the moment.

“I think I could make love to you in a gutter in Queens and it would be great.”

“Charmer.” Jensen smirked.

“I know. It’s how I won you over in the first place.” Jared said, flicking his hair which had started to curl at the ends through the sweat around his neck.

“You kissed me and ran off to Florida for three weeks.” Jensen teased, giving Jared a playful nudge with his knee.

“You terrified me.” Jared pouted, but playfully so.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know you were gay until that point.”

“Neither did I. Well, I did. I just hadn’t gotten used to the idea.” 

“I was just happy I had found a friend, even though I had a huge crush on you. I was quite happy for us to be good friends.”

“We still are, aren’t we?” Jared said, hooking an ankle around Jensen’s feet. Jared loved those too.

“Yeah, we are. You’re my best friend.” Jensen’s chin wobbled as he set it against his forearm.

“Oh don’t cry, pumpkin butt.” Jared smiled, so much warmth and affection.

“I’m trying not to. I did promise that I wouldn’t but this is just, well it’s-”

“I know, baby.” 

“We’re married, we’re in Florence and we just-”

“Say it.” Jared teased. “I dare you.”

“We just fuc-”

“Go on, be bad.” Jared chuckled because Jensen rarely cussed and oddly Jared found it insanely hot when he did so.

“We just fucked.” Jensen snorted, biting his bottom lip which seemed to kick start a violent blush which disappeared up into his hairline.

“Ah.” Jared gasped. “You foul mouthed harlot.” Jared belly laughed and dragged a heavy hand through Jensen’s thick, heavily waxed hair which _always_ smelled of mangoes. “You’re just perfect.” Jared sighed as if frustrated by his man. His beautiful, kind, slightly mad but perfect man. He dipped his head and kissed Jensen maddeningly slow then threw his head back, revealing his receding hairline which Jensen loved to the point of it being a bit weird. “No, later.” He said, mostly to himself. “I need to pee and I’m sure you’re keen to put your sightseeing schedule into play."

“Oh. Yes.” Jensen beamed as Jared got up from the bed. “Wow.” He sighed, bottom half of his face hidden as he watched his real life God walk naked into the en suite. “Gorgeous.” 

Jensen was still lounging about in bed like the foul mouthed little harlot he was when Jared emerged from the bathroom looking like the walking talking dream that he was. And Jared was a little shocked by it.

“Look at you. All laid out like an invitation.” Jared smirked, rejoining his husband in bed.

“I’m so relaxed, I don’t even care.” Jensen grinned, before rolling onto his back and stretching out like a cat.

“I think we should stay in Italy forever if it has this effect on you.” 

“Oh shush.” Jensen sighed softly, feeling quite sexy which was a rare sensation for him. “What is your favorite part of my body?”

“Um.” Jared was dumbstruck by the sudden display of body in the broad daylight, but he definitely didn’t hate it. If it meant avoiding Jensen’s obsessively put together and regimented sightseeing schedule, he was all for it. “Uh, I love it all.” He said honestly.

“Oh no, Jay. Play the game.” 

“Okay, um. I really love your bottom.” Jared smirked and then cocked an eyebrow as Jensen rolled back onto his front. Showcasing his potentially award-winning behind. “Yes, your ass.”

“Why?” Jensen asked earnestly. Jared chuckled.

“It’s soft and bouncy. And I fit inside it very well.”

“Oh wow.” Jensen giggled and Jared loved it when Jensen did that. “Okay, what’s your favorite part of my face?”

“Your mouth.” Jared fired off without hesitation. “No, eyes.”

“You can only pick one.”

“Mouth. Yes, your luscious lips.” 

“Why?”

“Because they’re soft and bouncy and I fit inside them very well.” Jared cackled and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You’re a dirty man. Be serious.” Jensen smirked.

“Is this a serious conversation?”

“Of course it is.” Jensen’s soft, bouncy accommodating lips formed into a thin line.

“Okay.” Jared’s forehead crumpled up but he went with it. 

“What is something about me that you love physically that is maybe odd but you love it?”

“Really?”

“Yes, play the game.” Jensen nodded, being his pushy self.

“Your feet, I guess.”

“Why?” Jensen cocked his head as Jared’s eyes widened.

“They just look nice.”

“Aw, thank you. Now, what is your least favorite thing about me?”

No, Jared was _not_ going to fall into that trap. He might have if they were at home and he had a place to run to if Jensen hadn’t liked the answer, but not in Italy. He stared his husband down then leaned in slowly.

“These conversations.” Jared’s smirked.

“Fine, point made.” Jensen muttered with pursed lips. “I’m going to dig my sightseeing binder from my suitcase and you can’t do anything to stop me.” He pressed a quick kiss against Jared’s lips and yanked the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around his body. 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to.” Jared frowned.

*

“First we’re going to the Piazza della Repubblica for some lunch.” Jensen hummed as they snacked on the remnants of their breakfast. 

“Oh good, because I am starving.” Jared hummed, spreading jam on a chunky slice of bread while Jensen sipped on his fourth coffee of the day. He was buzzing and annoyingly so. “But hey, say that again. You sound sexy talking Italian.” He grinned.

“Piazza della Repubblica.” Jensen said smugly. “Then we’re going to see where they filmed A Room With A View.”

“Of course we are.” Jared chuckled. 

“They have statues of naked men there.” Jensen countered.

“I only need one naked man in my life.” Jared quipped.

“That is the correct answer.”

“I’m very well trained in answering all of your questions correctly, baby.”

“Hm.” Jensen sighed softly, settling back with his tiny espresso cup and gazing out over the Arno, the magnificent domed duomo in the distance. “I hope Bean is okay.”

“Dad said he’d take care of him, love. I wouldn’t worry.”

“I know.” Jensen drained his cup and set it down on the table, he stroked over the pure white linen tablecloth and sighed softly.  
“Do you want to steal the tablecloth?” Jared stood up, he knew that look. ‘Tableware envy’.

“So bad. Do you think they’ll notice? Yes, they probably would. Should I? It’s not like the little soaps, which by the way I have already put in my case.”

“You’re mad.” Jared held a hand out for Jensen, who took it and grabbed his bulging cross body bag from the back of his chair. 

“You married me. That says a lot more about you than it does me.”

“You are annoyingly right.” Jared frowned. 

*

Italian men, at least the gay ones seemed to _love_ Jared. And Jensen was torn about it. All the way through lunch, as they sat outside a pretty little café on the piazza, their waiter flirted with Jared as if Jensen was nothing but a spare chair. If they had been back at home, Jensen wouldn’t have been able to control himself and the claws would have come out but the problem was Jared looked so undeniably hot that even Jensen couldn’t blame the waiter for trying. And as he had realized during their wedding, no matter what hang ups or doubts or worries he had about himself or say, his Tupperware collection, the one thing he was secure about was his and Jared’s love for one another. _So flirt away, Italian waiter but that man is mine_.

“Men here are not subtle.” Jared said behind his mirrored aviator sunglasses which Jensen low-key hated because every time he looked at his husband, he could see himself.

“Not where you’re concerned anyway.” Jensen said, leaning to one side to avoid his moon face reflection in Jared’s sunglasses. “You do look hot today though.”

“Thank you, are you just saying that because we’re wearing almost identical outfits?” Jared chuckled, chasing a plump, dewy cherry tomato around his plate with a fork.

“Perhaps.” Jensen grinned, happy to see Jared eating a vegetable for once. 

But yes, Jared _did_ look hot in his pure white short-sleeved button down decorated with tiny pale blue swallows and smart navy blue mid-thigh shorts. Jensen liked to make a point that Jared was ‘ _not very good with clothes_ ’. Which was a bit rich coming from a man who still wore a pair of soft worn jeans which he had bought when Beyoncé was still ‘Crazy in Love’. Jared was all muscle and golden tan which didn’t help Jensen one bit when it came to his schedule.

*

The newlyweds spent the rest of the afternoon taking in the sights and sounds of the old city, selfies in front of statues and drinks right by the Arno. Jensen was more content than ever and it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“You’re like a different person out here.” Jared said after a free and easy afternoon. Jensen had abandoned his mini binder full of times and lists, enjoying instead the freedom of just strolling hand in hand with his husband, and living in the moment.

“I feel it. But it won’t last, so enjoy it while you can.”

“Does that mean your plan for a fancy dinner tonight can drown itself in the Arno in favor of room service and sex?”

“Yes, my love. Yes it does.”

“I love you.” Jared grinned.

*

“You won’t even let me eat a cookie in bed at home.” Jared said, laid out naked on the bed with his equally naked husband while they snacked on a salubrious antipasto board which was set between them.

“I know. Crumbs.”

“And oil olive is okay?” Jared smirked, licking a dribble of extra virgin from his hand.

“They’re not my sheets, love.” Jensen chuckled, and was momentarily distracted by Jared’s gargantuan tongue. “This food is amazing. Just incredible.” He said, as little noises of pleasure fell from his mouth.

“I know. I didn’t think I’d like all this foreign food but you’ve won me over.” Jared smirked, wrapping a slice of prosciutto around a huge slab of mozzarella. 

“There is a man of culture in there somewhere.” Jensen hummed.

“Sure because you’ve never eaten peaches out of the can while watching the Hallmark Channel, have you?” Jared cackled and Jensen kicked him. “Oh God, try this.” He said, offering Jensen a bite of his cheesy meat wrap which Jensen gladly took, his eyes rolling with delight.

“Oh yeah. That is good. But I can’t eat too much because of the sex.”

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t have sex on a full stomach.” 

“That’s swimming.” Jared said pointedly.

“Oh. Well, I won’t be doing that then.”

“That’s good because you can’t swim.” Jared snorted. “Why _can’t_ you swim?”

“Scared of the armbands.” Jensen said plainly.

“Right.” And Jared didn’t really know where to go with that.

“Wine?” Jensen said, sitting up and reaching over the side of the bed to grab a lovely bottle of aired red wine and two glasses. He also gave his husband a perfect view of his ass which for a split second Jared thought about popping an olive between the cheeks but decided against it. Maybe later. “Why is your face weird?” Jensen said, handing Jared a glass.

“I was looking at your bottom.”

“Oh.” Jensen blushed. “The sun has gone away now, so I don’t mind it being all out.”

“That’s good. Good for me at least, because really you should be the centerpiece of a giant antipasta board.” Jared grinned as Jensen poured his wine. 

“Antipasto.” Jensen corrected.

“Antipast-off.” Jared poked his tongue out and took a huge gulp of wine like the savage he was.

“Shut up and eat this.” Jensen offered Jared a sweet, olive oil soaked sun-dried tomato which was sucked from his fingers, right down to the webbing. “Oh God.”

“Hm.” Jared licked his lips and tossed his hair back before giving Jensen his ‘bedroom eyes’. Fox-like and mischievous.

“I think we should move the food.” Jensen muttered and before he even got the chance, Jared had grabbed the board and shoved it onto the nightstand. They both gulped down their expensive wine in such a way that would have had the best sommeliers in Italy crying into their glasses of Tuscan Masseto.

*

Jared was breathing deeply, soft rumbling breaths coming from inside his chest. Jensen was pressed up against his back, belly curved perfectly into the arch of Jared’s lower back. His cock was deep in that intimate position, one arm hooked under Jared’s bent top leg which was jutting against his chest. Sex for them was different when Jensen topped, slower and mind-bendingly intense. Jared turned his head, body twisted into an unnatural but comfortable shape. He captured Jensen’s lips as they kissed in sync with their hips which were fluid but firm.

“Do the thing.” Jared muttered, lips sticking to Jensen’s as he spoke. His voice was a little strained, deeper than usual and thick with arousal. 

“Okay.” Jensen loved ‘the thing’ too but after forty minutes in such a close, beautifully loving position, he was always reluctant to put distance between them. Not that it was much but he supposed, well knew, the reward was worth it. They came apart, Jensen pulling his upper body back while Jared leaned forward, bottom presented up and they both felt it instantly. Jensen’s cock hit that intense sweet spot inside Jared the moment they moved, a technique they had perfected. Jensen held Jared’s hip tightly, rocking his hips and gliding the head of his cock over his husbands ‘G-spot’.

“Jen.” Jared said simply, because he knew that was all Jensen needed to hear. “Jensen, yes.”

“Baby.” Jensen whispered before really doing the thing. He held himself still inside Jared, before rolling his hips and coming slow and easy against Jared’s prostate which caused a chain reaction of bliss as his husband moaned deeply, coming over the sheets while both their bodies bloomed pink with a wave of shared pleasure. They laid together, curled up and cuddly and until Jensen’s cock softened and slipped from Jared of its own volition. “Are you asleep?” Jensen said softly, giving Jared a tight squeeze around his chest.

“Yes.”

“Thought so.” Jensen chuckled, nosing over Jared’s neck, the tip damp with sweat.

“You want to talk about the sex, don’t you?” Jared mumbled as he slowly turned around in Jensen’s arms.

“It can wait until the morning.” 

“Okay.” Jared kissed his husband, slow and lazy before they pulled the sheets over their joined bodies and fell asleep.

*

Talking about the sex the night before over breakfast the next day became a continuing theme throughout the rest of their honeymoon and until late into the second week, Jared called time on their bedroom activities because they had done little else. There had been a bit of sightseeing and the odd meal out but mostly they spent their time together in their luxurious hotel suite; making shapes, love and whoopee. 

“I thought perhaps you might want to go for a picnic today. See some Tuscan countryside.” Jared was sipping on a morning mimosa which he had acquired quite a taste for. Alcohol for breakfast, why not? “I was looking online after you zonked out last night.” He teased.

“I did not ‘zonk out’.”

“You did. Anyway, there is a little company not far from here who supply ready made picnics and then drive you out into the country.”

“You found that out, did you?” 

“All by myself.” 

“It sounds amazing, let’s do it.” Jensen hummed and cupped Jared’s face. “I love how you can still surprise me.”

The drive out of the city and into the early August Tuscan countryside was just the distraction the newlyweds needed to recharge their batteries and come out from their honeymoon sex stupor. The views were spectacular, lush green rolling hills, neat vineyards stretching out over the horizon and fields of sunflowers at their peak. It was all so beautifully and unmistakeably European. Their driver, in broken English, explained that he would be back to collect them in six hours. And showed great enthusiasm as Jensen attempted to converse back with him in broken Italian which to Jared just sounded completely Italian and made him swoon. They were given their hamper, two ground squares to sit on and cushions for comfort. Jensen couldn’t have wished for better picnic supplies if he had tried.

“There is literally no one else here.” Jensen said as he stood with a hand sheidling his eyes from the sun, looking over endless fields of tall grass and sunflowers.

“I’m here.” Jared said, as two long arms wrapped around Jensen’s body. He turned to look up, lifting Jared’s sunglasses.

“Aren’t you just.” Jensen grinned. “Shall we eat? That drive was a lot longer than I was expecting and now I know why. We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s like we own the world.” Jared whispered.

*

Jared was sat up, leaning against the trunk of a tree while Jensen laid against his chest, picking at olives and reading from a guide book.

“Did you know that because this summer has been so warm, we were lucky to see the sunflowers still in bloom?” Jensen said, blindly reaching up and popping an olive into Jared’s mouth.

“I did not, but I do now.” Jared chuckled. “I’ve never been a flower person but I have to admit, it’s beautiful here. The way they all stand so tall, facing toward the sun.”

“I love them, they’re like little people. I might try growing some back home.” Jensen mused. “Although, I would have liked to have seen the poppies too but it says here it’s too late in the season.”

“This is quite a compensation though.” Jared smiled as Jensen sat up. He set his book down and stretched, grimacing at the way his clothes were clinging with sweat down his back.

“It is. I’m going to stretch my legs for a little while. My back aches. I won’t go far.” Jensen pressed a kiss against his husbands lips and stood up. “Come with?”

“No, you go. I’m _really_ comfortable here and it’s shady. It’s too hot today.”

“Okay, my little snow bunny.” Jensen chuckled and wandered into the long grass, stopping every so often to take in the view while Jared lazed against his tree smiling to himself watching Jensen with love in his heart.

“Oh wow.” The noise was faint but Jared could hear the excitement in Jensen’s voice as he bounded through the grass, bent over and found a lone poppy which he sneakily picked for himself. Jared sat up and threw Jensen a thumbs up while the man stood admiring his little floral find. And then Jared was on the move.

Jensen hadn’t seen him strip to the waist, low slung shorts revealing the sharp ‘V’ that cut low into his stomach. Nor did he noticed Jared walking toward him until he was halfway there. Jensen’s eyes flew open saucer wide as Jared walked slow, stepping through the tall grass, tan body catching the sun. Jensen was struck still. Neither uttered a word as they locked eyes, Jared’s full of meaning and intent as he approached Jensen, arms wrapping around his husbands body and then pausing to take one last look at Jensen’s beautiful evergreen eyes and kissed him. Slow and easy, soft and loving. They made love right there in the field while the sun beat down on them and the sunflowers turned their heads as the day grew old.

*

“It was the single most romantic thing that has ever happened to anyone. In the world. Ever. Since time began.” Jensen sighed as he served up a plate of cheese and potato pie back in their kitchen at Maple Cottage.

“And no one has ever mentioned something so frequently in the world. Ever. Since time began.” Jared smirked, grabbing the serving spoon that was in Jensen’s hand, levering it back into the dish for a bigger dollop.

“I’m not even mad you just said that.” Jensen said, playing a little tug of war with Jared, his hand and the spoon. “I’m never going to be mad at you again.” He smiled, tugging on the spoon. “Stop being so greedy.” Jensen snapped.

“There, two seconds that lasted. Let me have more.” Jared whined because Jensen’s cheese and potato pie was orgasmic and not even really a pie. More like cheesy mash with a solid cheese crust on top.

“One portion at a time.” 

“Fine.” 

“Have some salad.”

“No, I ate my yearly quota of vegetables in Italy thank you very much.” Jared grinned, watching as a huge gooey string of cheese stretched from his plate to his fork. “Oh God, American cheese.” He groaned and promptly stuffed his face.

And so the newlyweds were back home in their own pretty little slice of the world. Together for a year, married for two weeks and back in the real world for one whole day. Jensen had pressed the poppy and left it inside his travel guide with a view to frame it when the time came and then added his favorite photograph to the Wall of Memories. As for his own personal memories of his and Jared’s honeymoon; they would never go up on the wall but they would always stay in his heart.


End file.
